Laisse-moi entrer
by RedWenny
Summary: Winry se sent observer et traquer depuis quelques jours... Elle laisse une nuit sa fenêtre ouverte. Erreur prise pour une invitation pour un homonculus détraqué qui veut juste s'amuser.. Le jeu a commencer et c'est moi qui décide des règles. (First Fic) EnvyxWinry
1. Chapter 1

Laisse-moi entrer

Cette fic n'est pas le remake du film, désoler les ami(e)s ^^

Pour vous situer, l'histoire se passe entre le tome 5 et 8 du manga.

C'est ma toute première fiction, soyez indulgents s'il vous plaît ! ^^

POV WINRY

Edward et Alphonse sont a la recherche de la pierre philosophale depuis si longtemps maintenant.. Mais j 'ai l'impression que cette quête est impossible.

J'aimerais tellement qu'ils viennent me rendre visite et pas uniquement pour des réparation après leurs batailles.. Qu'ils atteignent leur but sans dégâts ni sacrifice et qu'ils puissent vivre en paix sans être la cible de psychopathes en tout genre . Mais cet espoir est vain, je le crains...

Je secoue la tête pour évacuer ces pensées de mon esprit et fini de ranger les derniers outils dans la remise et monte a l'atelier

J'ai fini monsieur Garfiel !

Très bien ma choupette ! Tu peut prendre ta soirée. Mais passe au magasin chercher de quoi nous rassasier s'il te plaît .

Aucun problème !

Je suis tellement débordé en ce moment que je n'ai même plus le temps d'aller chez le coiffeur. ha ! ha ! Ha !

Ménagez-vous demain, Je ferais les visites de contrôles si vous voulez.

Tu est a-do-rable ma chérie ! Profite bien de ta soirée !

Merci ! Bonne soirée monsieur Garfiel !

Je quitte la boutique et monte au salon, range mes habits de travail et cours prendre une douche. Je prend bien le temps de me relaxer et évacue la pression de es derniers jours surcharger. Je me sèche les cheveux et enfile des vêtements propre. Ma jupe noir, débardeur blanc, veste et bottes noires préférer, je sort de l'appartement et me rend a l'épicerie.

POV ENVY

Je marche depuis un moment dans cette sataner ville trop métallique et poussiéreuse a mon goût. Tout ici me fait penser au Fullmetal nabot et pourtant je n'ai toujours pas trouver sa blondasse.

Pourquoi je dois surveiller cette crétine déjà ? En quoi peut-elle être un danger pour nous ? Ce n'est qu'une sale gamine pleurnicharde !

Je donne des coups de pied dans une vielle boite de métal tout en marchant les mains dans les poches. Je donne un coup plus fort que les autres et la boite atterrit dans la jambe d'une humaine.

\- Dit donc toi ! Tu pourrais pas jeter cette conserve plutôt que de jouer avec ?!

Je relève la tête, tiens ! La blondasse... Je continue mon chemin sans croiser son regard. Je l'entend hurler des « crétin ! » « Mal élevé ! ». Je ris, personne ne ma appris les bonne manière, ou ne ma tout simplement éduquer. Je n'en ai pas eu besoin contrairement a vous, je suis né avec une personnalité imposer, cruel, sans pitier. Et je ne m'en plains pas. Les émotions et sentiments forgent l'impuissance e la faiblesse... Tout ce qui rend les humains si pathétique. Ils sont ridiculement amusants.. A gémir, pleurer, hurler de douleurs. Je ne m'en lasse dans mes pensées j'arrive a une impasse. Je cours en sens inverse vers la rue principale. Merde ! Je l'ai perdu de vue! J'approche d'une boutique et la voit par la vitrine, J'entre...

POV WINRY

Heureusement l'épicerie n'est qu'a deux pas de l'atelier. Je reçoit quelque chose dans la jambe. Aie ! Une boite ? Je regarde en face, un homme que je n'avait jamais vu, il a l'air d'être ishbal. Sûrement un touriste, mais ce n'est pas une raison.. Je l'engueule mais il ne bronche pas, quel abruti.. Bon oublions cet andouille et rentrons dans le magasin.

Bon j'espère que je n'oublierais rien, je suis tellement tête en l'air !

Je fouille mes poches. Oh non ! Ma liste ! C'est pas vrai je ne sais plus ce que je dois prendre.. Pas le choix, je fais demi-tour, je rentre dans quelqu'un. Aie ! C'est pas mon jour! Encore lui ?

Tu peut pas faire attention !? Ce n'est pas parce que tu est en visite ici que tu dois tout te permettre !

Il ne bouge pas et me fixe.. C'est quoi son problème sérieusement ? Il fait un sourire en coin et ris...

Je t'ai trouver !

Il fais demi-tour et pars

... Quoi ? Mais qui est il ? Je ne le connaît pas.. sûrement un cinglé ou bien il m'a confondu avec quelqu'un d'autre.. Aaah ! Laisse tomber ce fou est va chercher la liste Winry.. Je rentre a l'appartement et commence a chercher la liste...

POV ENVY

Alors c'est ici que tu travaille … Et je suppose que tu vit au dessus de cet atelier. Bien il y a un arbre juste en face, j'y grimpe et reprend ma forme normal, La fenêtre en face est une chambre assez banal, il y a des habits de fille sûrement sa chambre. Bingo, un poste d'observation bien trop facile .. Mais je crois que tes jours a venir vont être particulièrement pénible, Je vais enfin pouvoir m'amuser !


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2 – Laisse-moi entrer**

 **POV WINRY**

 **Me voici enfin de retour, j'ai tout ce qui faut ! Je range les courses a leur place... Quelque chose cloche.. Je jette en coup d'œil dans le couloir, il n'y a rien de spécial..**

 **Je me fais du soucis pour rien.. Sûrement cet inconnu qui me reste dans la tête, il était vraiment bizarre. Aller ! Faisons un gâteau, monsieur Garfiel sera content.**

 **De bonne humeur, je dispose tout les ingrédients nécessaires sur la table, commence a mélanger les ingrédients et fait fondre le chocolat. Il doit être PARFAIT ! *Cling* J'entends du bruit dans ma chambre. Je me dirige dans le couloir ma porte est ouverte, elle était fermer il y a pas 5 minutes ! Je me précipite à l'intérieur, la peur au ventre.**

 **Monsieur Garfiel n'entre jamais dans ma chambre et qu'y ferait-il de toute manière ?**

 **Ma fenêtre est grande ouverte et sinon rien d'inhabituel, J'aperçoit ma clé anglaise favorite par terre..**

 **Qu'est-ce que tu fait ici toi ? Tu ne quitte jamais mon oreiller..**

 **Je la remet a sa place, les draps sont chauds.. Mon cœur s'accélère ! Quelqu'un est entrer dans ma chambre ! Je ferme la clé et retourne dans la cuisine en fermant la porte a clé.**

 **Non, c'est sûrement la fatigue. Personne n'a put entrer dans l'appartement, je ferme toujours a clé, et c'est bien trop haut pour passer par la fenêtre.. J'ai due mal la fermer, il y a eu un courant d'air et un oiseau est rentrer rien de plus..**

 **Je me lave les mains avant de continuer mon gâteau.**

 **Oh non le chocolat !**

 **J'accoure prés de la gasiniere.. Trop tard c'est cramé !**

 **Satané volatile ! Tu m'a fait rater mon gâteau ! Heureusement que je suis prévoyante (gourmande) et que j'en ai acheter deux tablette .**

 **Je fait fondre la deuxième tablette et fini le gâteau.. je le met au four et vais dans ma chambre, préparer mon planning de demain.**

 **Une demi-heure plus tard**

 **Je suis rentrer Winry ! Oh tu as fait un gâteau ?**

 **Je vais a la cuisine et salue monsieur Garfiel, je sort mon gâteau et le pose sur la table de la cuisine. Monsieur Garfiel file (jeux de mots merdique!) dans la salle de bain, en attendant que sa refroidisse je descend a la cave faire une lessive..**

 **Aussitôt fini, je remonte vérifier mon gâteau et le voit démoulé sur la table et il manque une part. Quel toupet ! Il aurais pu attendre après le dîner tout de même. Je commence a préparer ce dernier et entend monsieur Garfiel sortir de la salle de bain.**

 **-Aaah ! C'est bon de se sentir propre. Oh Winry chérie, tu as fait ta gourmande ! Je pensais que tu voudrais qu'on le mange ensemble après dîner ?**

 **-Mais enfin ! J'étais partie faire une lessive ! N'essayer pas de me faire porter le chapeau.**

 **Ne te fâche pas chérie , ce n'est pas moi j'étais sous la douche, je ne t'en veut pas d'avoir était trop impatiente. Ha ! Ha !**

 **Je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi, mais c'est vrai qu'il est peu probable que ce soit vous aussi..**

Peut-être qu'un chat est entrer et s'est couper une part ou bien serais-ce Paninya ?

Ce serai plus logique en effet ! Mais elle aurait pu nous demander la permission ! Je croyais qu'elle avait cesser de chaparder !

Quelle coquine celle-ci ! Nous lui en toucherons deux mots la prochaine fois que nous la croiserons, aller ne te prend pas la tête et fais nous goûter ton succulent repas.

 ***Je ris* Merci du compliment j'espère ne pas vous empoissonner ! Bien, A table !**

 **La soirée se passa sans le calme, je parti me coucher après avoir débarrasser monsieur Garfiel fit (Je fais pas exprès promis!) la vaisselle et alla dormir également**

 **J'eus du mal a trouver le sommeil, je me sentie observer.. Morphée fut plus fort que ma peur et je m'endormis tout de même.**

 **POV ENVY**

 **Je suis sur cette branche depuis un moment j'essaye non sans difficulté de regarder dans la cuisine, elle fait un gâteau. Je me suis toujours demander quel goût ça pouvez avoir, même avec toutes mes années d'existence je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'en manger.**

 **\- Je m'ennuie.. Je vais fouiner un peu !**

 **J'ouvre sa fenêtre avec une discrétion digne des plus grands voleurs et entre dans sa chambre, je me met dans son lit, il est doux est chaud,**

 **-Aie ! Son oreiller est dur, non il y a quelque chose en dessous. Je le soulève, une clé anglaise ?Elle est tarée !**

 **Je pose la pose sur le rebord du lit et m'enroule dans les draps. Elle va flipper de sentir qu'un autre y est entrer *cling* Merde ! Elle est tomber cette andouille ! Je refais le lit en quatrième vitesse et saute sur le toit. Elle entre dans la chambre, paniquée,**

 **\- je réussi mon effet même sans être présent trop cool !**

 **Elle range sa clé, ferme la fenêtre et part. Je me repositionne sur ma branche, elle descend a la cave, Je suis trop tenter. J'entre par la fenêtre de la cuisine**

 **Merci les humains d'avoir fabriquer des fenêtres aussi merdiques.**

 **Je démoule le gâteau encore fumant et m'en coupe une part. Je commence a la manger**

 **Vache ! C'est hyper bon !**

 **Je la savoure en retournant sur ma branche et les observe se chamailler sur ma part voler. Je pourrais peut-être la plonger dans la peur et la paranoïa et les forcer a s'entre-tuer.**

 **Ouais, je crois que je vais faire de leur vie un enfer. Je vais vraiment m'amuser avec elle, mais je suis beaucoup trop gentil pour l'instant Je pense que j'attaquerais les choses sérieuse bientôt.**


End file.
